


Fears

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AKA no metahumans, Alternate Universe - Human, Drowning Mention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-graphic descriptions of these things though, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, fear of lightning, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “u r at a haunted house and got separated from your friends and u are very scared, come here, i’ll keep you safe” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [define_serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/gifts).



> Previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe for @ttinycourageous

“I hate my friends,” Barry grumbles right by Cisco’s ear as he’s tightly gripping onto his arm. They’re walking down a dark hallway, getting their backs as close to the wall as possible and Cisco can’t help but smile rather fondly at the other boy who’s completely attached to him.   


“I don’t blame you,” Cisco tells him, right before someone camouflaged to the corner of the room jumps out to scare them. Barry lets out a scream and hides his face into Cisco’s back.   


“Just get me out of here!” Barry whines, and Cisco smiles to himself again while he has arm around his new (adorable) friend, rushing through the next couple of horror rooms. 

It all started when Cisco’s older brother dared him to walk through the haunted house by himself and his hand being grabbed at some point by this guy who’s been separated from his friends. Said guy screams when he realized it wasn’t a friend’s hand he was holding, but after some comfort from Cisco, they exchanged names and Cisco decides to walk him through the rest of the house. 

After they quickly walk by the cliche chainsaw man (and Barry shouting the entire time, which of course, attracts the man and he follows after them for a room or two), they make it outside to a decorated cemetery. He hears Barry groan besides him. 

“When will this nightmare end?” Barry asks, wrapping his arms around Cisco’s waist, which makes walking just a tad bit difficult.   


Cisco doesn’t complain or push him away, though. He can’t remember the last time a gorgeous guy like Barry was this attached to him. They’re going through a scary haunted house, sure, but Cisco is still calling this a victory. 

“We’re almost there,” Cisco softly tells him, his arm around Barry’s shoulders. “Don’t worry.”   


And out of everything they’ve run into inside the house, nothing scares Barry more than the artificial sounds and effects of lightning. Barry lets out a silent gasp, as if he can no longer scream, and he makes them stop walking as he moves to the front of Cisco to hide his face into his chest, holding onto him hard. His body starts to shake a bit, like he’s crying, and Cisco’s heart sort of breaks into two. 

He hears Barry mumbling, “It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” over and over again into Cisco’s shirt. 

Cisco holds onto him as long as Barry needs it, whispering sweet, reassuring words. 

“Hey, uh, sorry about that,” Barry tells him when they _finally_ make it to the end of the haunted house. His eyes are a bit puffy from the soft crying, but he seems absolutely relieved that this is all done and over with. 

Cisco shakes his head. “No, man. It’s okay,” he says. “Really. Y’know, I was scared of swimming for a long time,” he admits, surprising even himself. The two of them are sitting on a bench, waiting for Barry to spot his friends. “Almost drowned when I was eight, no one was watching me at a family pool party. My uncle pulled me out and my parents felt so bad that they actually gave the most attention I’ve ever gotten in my life. Only lasted for a couple of weeks, of course.” 

He lets out a dry laugh, but when he looks at Barry, he’s given sad, almost understanding eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says, but Cisco shakes his head again. They sit in a comfortable silence together for a few minutes, their shoulders touching, Cisco feeling the tension slowly rolling off of Barry. 

“If you ever need me to walk through another haunted house, you got me, dude,” Cisco says, which luckily makes Barry laugh for probably the first time since they met about an hour ago. 

“Never again, man,” Barry promises, but then he’s smiling softly at him. “But if I ever need someone to–oh, I don’t know, go to the movies with or something? Maybe dinner after? I’m down with that.”   


Cisco smiles back. “Yeah, dude. I’m there anytime.” 


End file.
